Who You Gonna Call?
by Doctor Egon
Summary: Having faced the Ghostmaster's goons for a second time, the Ghostbusters decide to track down this menace, and their research leads them to Amity Park. Crossover with Danny Phantom.
1. Prologue

Danny Phantom and all related characters is the product of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon studios. The Real Ghostbusters is owned by Columbia/DIC.

For anyone unfamiliar with either show:

Danny Phantom is about a kid, Danny Fenton, who due to an accident involving one of the invetions of his father, Jack Fenton, becomes half ghost. Possessing many different abilities, he fights off ghosts emerging from the "Ghost Zone".

The Real Ghostbusters is about four guys, Dr. Egon Spangler, Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Raymond Stantz (Ray), and Winston Zeddemore, who deal with ghosts that cause trouble in New York. They are assisted by their secretary, Janine, a slew of crazy gear and a green ghost named Slimer.

So as to avoid total and complete butchering of descriptions of some items, I will put links to pictures of those items at the top of the chapter they appear in.

The Real Ghostbusters is somewhat AU and seriously TWT (Timeline? What Timeline?).

Danny Phantom is placed after the events of episode 35-Kindred Spirits.

WHO YOU GONNA CALL?

Summary: Having just dealt with the henchmen of the "Ghostmaster" for a second time, the Ghostbusters have decided they need to track down this entity….

**Prologue**

* * *

It was an abnormally slow week after the last Ghostmaster attack, and Janine found herself reading a novel for the forth time when suddenly a potato shaped green blob with arms came up through her desk and grabbed her lunch, leaving slime soaking all the papers on her desk. "SLIMER!" she exclaims in her slightly nasally voice, "You get back with that sandwich RIGHT NOW!" 

Hearing the exclamation of Janine, Ray's filled-out six foot body in his normal tan jumpsuit with the name 'Stantz' over the right breast slides down the flagpole of their retired firehouse with ease, and sees Janine's desk. "Oh, Janine, I'm sorry, uhhhh, SLIMER!" Ray says, stumbling. Slimer turns back and begins murmuring in a whiny tone. 'Sorry' and 'Janine' can be made out before Slimer takes back off toward the kitchen. Janine didn't mind Slimer for the most part, but she wished he would d stop ruining the paperwork on her desk.

"Ray! I think I've found something!" Shouted Egon exiting his lab, his lanky body clothed in his blue jumpsuit with the name 'Spangler' over the right breast, his traditional glasses and flock of seagulls haircut undisturbed by the explosions that commonly sounded off in his lab.

"What is it?" asks Ray. He and Egon had been working on finding pockets of heavy ghost activity outside of New York in an attempt to locate the Ghostmaster.

"Amity Park." replied Egon, throwing a map with a city circled on it, "It's a decent sized place. It has an abnormal level of PKE and a disproportional number of ghost attacks. Especially by this 'Danny Phantom' character. We had gotten a call about a gathering of ghost hunters attempting to track down this menace, but we were wrapped up in the Grundel crisis. I had almost forgotten about it. Right now it is our only lead, so I think we should check it out."

Just then, a tall thin guy with dark brown hair in a slime covered brown jumpsuit with the name 'Venkman' over the right breast comes out of the kitchen. "He did it again!" states Peter with sarcastic amazement. "Why does he always have to slime me? I swear he's got it out for me…What's happening Egon?"

"We have a lead on a possible location for the Ghostmaster!" exclaimed Ray with all the enthusiasm of a 5-year-old boy on Christmas morning.

A black man with short black hair in a light blue jumpsuit, with the name 'Zeddemore' over the right breast, slides down the fire pole. "Where is he? And how are we going to attack this thing when we get there?" asks Winston.

"Amity Park. There is a well-known ghost hunter there I plan to get help from." responded Egon.

* * *

"You want my help ghost hunting? Sure, Come on over! I'll show you my new and improved Fenton Finder. It will track down any ghost!" Jack Fenton replied to whomever was on the other end of the line. The 6'5" Jack Fenton, slams the phone down, shattering the table the phone sits on. Jack dusts his traditional day-glo orange spandex clothing his absurdly massive form, which is about half as wide as he is tall with abusrdly short legs. 

"MADDIE!" He then exclaims, "Get Danny and Jazz! I have an announcement!"

Maddie ducks her head in, her short light brown hair swaying slightly, "That's great, Hun!" Maddie stops to kiss her husband on the cheek, stretching her skinny, light blue spandex-clad body to its limit. Then she runs upstairs to get their kids.

Danny makes it down first, wearing a white T-shirt with red trim & a red oval in the center and blue jeans. He slinks into the couch and waits to hear what _miraculous_ thing his dad has done this time.

Jazz then makes it down, chipper as usual, wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and teal pants. Her long carrot-red hair swayed behind her as she came down the stairs. "What is it Dad?" asks Jazz.

"The Ghostbusters are coming and they want assistance from JACK! FENTON!"


	2. Chapter One

Term explanation:

**Ectoplasm**: the substance that makes up ghosts, and powers manifest through (ectoplasmic energy).

**Ecto**: short for Ectoplasm. Also the name of the Ghostbusters vehicles always followed by a number, which defines which vehicle it is.

**PKE**: I really don't know, possibly Psyco-Kenetic Energy, but it is what the Ghostbusters use to find ghosts and other paranormal Events

**Chapter One**

* * *

"The Ghostbusters are coming and they want assistance from JACK! FENTON!"

"WHAT! What do you mean the Ghostbusters are coming? I thought you hated those other ghost hunters!" exclaimed the 14 year-old Danny Fenton.

"But these hunters want **my** help!" replied Jack.

"That's great Hun!" praised Maddie.

_Oh Great!_ Thought Danny_, those guys are good. How am I going to avoid them?_ "Well, when are they going to be here?" asked Danny in an attempt to stall for time.

"They should be here tomorrow afternoon! Just enough time to fix the Fenton Ghost Peeler™" Jack replied, charging down to the basement.

"Well then...I'm going to go hang out with Sam and Tucker...Gottagobye!" Danny stumbled, rushing out the door.

* * *

"Ghostwho?" asks Sam. Danny had called Tucker and her to the Nasty Burger a few minutes ago. After ensuring it wasn't packed, they went to their normal out-of-the-way table and he filled them in.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of the Ghostbusters," pleads Danny, "They are only the most famous and successful ghost hunters in the world."

"Hello? Against the brainwashing propaganda of the liberal media!" explains Sam.

"I'll take this one Danny," says Tucker, pulling out his PDA, on which he brings up pictures of the Ghostbusters, "The Ghostbusters are a group of scientists who discovered a way to measure paranormal energy levels as well as trap ghosts, about 10 years ago. They live in New York and have dealt with many apocalypse-level entities as well as several creatures of myth, such as a leprechaun and the bogeyman."

"Not only that but they aren't going to rule out me having ghost powers like my parents have already done." Added Danny, somewhat aggravated, "And if they find out who I am, we have a bigger problem. According to Ghost Zone rumor, of all the ghosts the Ghostbusters have caught, **not one** has **ever** been seen again, in the ghost zone or the real world. Whatever they do, the ghosts **don't. come. back.**"

"……So avoid them. They cant be everywhere," replies Sam, a slight vocal inflection betraying her worry over Danny's last statement.

"They are going to be staying AT! MY! HOUSE!" exclaims Danny, drawing attention from the other customers in the Nasty Burger. Danny smiles and slinks back into his chair. "Smooth move Fenton," he mutters to himself.

"What I'm wondering is why they want dad's help," said Jazz, arriving with impeccable timing, "Its not like they're hunting the box ghost or something. I mean, they didn't even show up for the million dollar bounty Vlad put on you."

"That's right!...Why not?" asked Danny.

Tucker pulls out his laptop as an icy-blue mist escapes from Danny's mouth. "I'll do some research, I might be able to hack Vlad's ema--MY COMPUTER!" Tucker falls to his knees in shock as a ghost in white overalls splatters glowing white paint over the monitor and keyboard.

It was Whitewash. Whitewash was only slightly less annoying then the Box Ghost, and then only because he rarely shows up. He creates an ectoplasmic paint that he can manipulate to do a variety of things. Most of which are completely useless.

"Cover me guys, I'm **going ghost!**" states Danny as he ducks under the table and begins transforming into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. A ring of light encircles his waist and then splits in two horizontally, heading up and down his body. The first change is the appearance of the black material that used to be a body suit of spandex like the stuff his parent's wear that makes up his clothing in ghost form. A white D with a gap at the bottom forming a P in the center is emblazoned on his chest. As the top ring reaches his head, his eyes change from blue to green and his hair changes ghost white. The boots and hands of the outfit are white, as is the collar.

"Give it up, Whitewash!" Going intangible, Danny shoots out from under the table and solidifies his hand, hitting Whitewash square in his jaw. After hitting the ceiling, Whitewash sends a blast of ectopaint at Danny. Danny puts up an energy barrier to take the paint, then blasts Whitewash with ecto-energy, sending him spiraling out of the Nasty Burger.

Danny goes intangible, following Whitewash. He comes out of the Nasty Burger's roof, and finds he can't see Whitewash anywhere. "He got away!" Danny screams at no one in particular. Danny returns to the Nasty Burger and transforms back in a stall in the bathroom.

* * *

It was a bright, clear day as the Ghostbusters headed down the highway into Amity Park in their customized 1959 Cadillac ambulance, the Ecto-1.

"Peter, we need to keep an eye out, I am getting highly elevated PKE readings already. The source appears to be coming close. Ray, pull over!" deadpanned Egon.

"Egon, if you need to go to the bathroom we'll be in Amity park in 5 minutes." replied Peter indignantly.

"Peter, we need to check out these PKE readings. I think they are coming from the sign up ahead."

"Why to you say that?" asked Winston.

"Look at the sign." The sign which originally said "Amity Park, a calm place to live" now reads "Amity Park, a _ghostly_ place to live.' Egon and Ray approached the sign and Egon began taking PKE readings of the sign with his aptly named PKE meter. A box about the size of a shoe polisher with a handle and two 'antennae', The PKE meter is a device Egon and Ray had created when they first began analyzing paranormal phenomena. It measures PKE levels and determines the direction of the source of any spikes. Early models of the meter had an analog gauge, like a gas gauge, but the current models had digital readouts.

"The defacing appears to be done with ectoplasm, however it is not the source of the readings I'm receiving." Announced Egon, scanning the area. Following the readings he started to walk away followed by Ray, and then Peter and Winston, who had strapped on a large rectangular pack, about the size of a small backpacking pack, the proton pack. From the proton pack a thin flexible tube leads the 'stick', a piece that looks like the nossle of a flamethrower. When activated, a stream of protons will emit from the end of the nossle, which will envelop and stun the ghost on contact.

The rest of the Ghostbusters followed Egon as he followed the invisible trail left by the ghost who defaced the board. Suddenly a ghost in overalls that appeared to be white with paint splatters all over them became visible in front of them, screaming, "I am Whitewash! My art shall never be contained!"

"Hmmm, a class 2 sleeper ghost if rated by PKE, but somehow able to manifest his ectoplasm in a directed manner, and capable of semi-cognitive speech. We should analyze this phenomenon." Said Egon, not even flinching at the sudden appearance of a ghost.

"I've got your ghost-stopping proton power right here." announces Winston, a bright, florescent beam of blue and yellow energy shooting from the business end of his proton pack and enveloping Whitewash. In response the ghost screams and a paint bucket appears above Winston and drenches him in glowing white paint, causing him to release the beam. Whitewash gives off a high-pitched wail, and begins to slap paint around in a circle. By the time Peter recovered from the shock and fired his pack off, Whitewash had painted a bubble around himself. It was wholly ineffective against the stream, the stream shattering the bubble and enveloping Whitewash. Seconds later Winston added his stream to the mix again, securing the ghost.

"Egon! Trap!" Requests Peter, struggling with the force of the energy he was handling. Egon grabs the trap from his side and opens up the trap under Whitewash.

The 'trap' is a smallish rectangular object (about 6.5"x3"x3") with a pedal attached at the end of a line. When the pedal is pressed, two hinged flaps on top open up like a set of double doors. This releases an energy field that draws in nearly anything, compressing their mass into a micro-containment unit. The ghost is then injected into the full-sized containment grid, sometimes referred to as just 'The Grid'. With the skill honed over years of practice, Peter and Winston drop the ghost toward the trap, Egon releases the pedal, and Whitewash is sucked into the trap.

"We'll keep this specimen and analyze it when we return to New York."

* * *

Author's Notes:

To allay any question, Whitewash is a ghost of my own design. I needed a random ghost for the sign joke to work and for a fight so those not familiar with the Danny Phantom can begin to see Danny's fighting style, and those not familiar with the Ghostbusters could see the technology and capture techniques.

The classification Egon uses for Whitewash is not senseless technobabble. Some of it will be explained when the Ghostbusters meet the Fenton's. However, I will not fully explain it in one sitting, because random technobabble is part of Egon's character.


	3. Chapter Two

Author's note: This chapter is not proof-read. This has been quickly put up to patch my mistake. I will replace it with a proof-read version ASAP.

Chapter 2

Maddie is practicing judo in the living room when red and blue lights start flashing through the window. Hoping the police had found a ghost they needed help with, Maddie races outside, to find a most peculiar sight. It was like someone had taken a late 50's Cadillac, stretched the back end, and turned it into hearse. It is painted white with red highlights and an image on the side that looked like a ghost inside a 'NO' symbol. The license plate read 'Ecto-1'. On the top are what she recognizes as equipment that would be useful in detecting ghosts, as well as ambulance lights and a siren.

"Honey! Jazz! Danny! The Ghostbusters are here!" announces Maddie, recognizing the vehicle from the research she had done when Jack made his announcement the day before.

Danny manages to make it to the door first, but only because Jack managed to get himself stuck in the basement door. Danny nearly face-vaulted at the car that the Ghostbusters were getting out of, but recovered thinking, "_At least it isn't as bad as the RV"_

Jack's lumbering arrival nearly sends Danny flying out the door, but Danny manages to stabilize himself. "Wow! That's a ghosthunter's car if I've ever seen one!" Says Jack.

Climbing out of the car, Egon pushes his glasses up on his nose slightly. "Thank you. Jack Fenton? I am Dr. Egon Spangler; we spoke on the phone. This is Dr. Raymond Stantz, Dr. Peter Venkman, and Winston Zeddimore," introduces Egon, indicating each Ghostbuster in turn, "We have a small amount of luggage to unload, mainly ghost detection and trapping equipment. Ray, could you unload the…Ray?" Egon looks around, trying to find Ray, who a moment ago was getting out of the driver's seat.

"This thing is amazing! Titanium-steel plating, all-terrain treads, at least third generation phantasmal energy detectors, deployable weapons batteries, and a bathroom! Who made this?" Exclaims Ray, who is in the process of climbing all over the an RV in the Fenton's driveway.

"I did! It originally had an ecto-energy converter in the back, but we never were able to test it. The cannons have a force equal to 10 terawatts of raw ecto-power! It is also equipped with a ghost shield in case we get surrounded! The Fenton Family Assault vehicle is the RV of choice for any ghosthunter!" Beamed Jack with pride.

"Why couldn't you test the ecto-energy converter you mentioned?" asks Winston.

"It was STOLEN!" Replies Jack, "If I ever get my hands on the ghost responsible, I'll rip his ectoplasmic head off!"

While Ray, Winston and Jack had been talking, Egon had been taking readings of the area. "Mr. Fenton, could your son be possessed? I am getting some very odd readings from him-" interjects Egon, before realizing Danny, and the anomalous reading, were gone.

"Danny is **not** possessed," replies Maddie adamantly.

"Jazz is the one who's possessed," adds Jack.

"I'm not a ghost, and I am NOT POSSESSED!" Screams Jazz, as angrily as her chipper mood allows.

"I am afraid I have to agree with your daughter, Mr. Fenton. She has slightly elevated PKE readings indicative of a minor level of unconscious ESP, a common occurrence in this field; we all show similar readings when scanned. Danny's readings show a reading that I have never encountered before*. He may be manifesting powers due to celestial reincarnation…Have you noticed any recent changes in Danny's personality?

"Well, Danny **has** been irritable lately, but the pressures of school and the constant threat of the Ghost Boy have been hard on him," replies Maddie, "There was an accident when the ghost portal was first activated. We don't know what happened, but whatever it was got the portal working and knocked Danny unconscious. Could that have caused it?"

"I highly doubt it. Ray and Peter have been caught in blasts from my experiments numerous times, and neither of them have manifested any unusual energy patterns for more then a week at best. As soon as possible we should get more readings from Danny. Celestial reincarnations are class 5 eidolons and the least, and almost always malevolent. A Klienburg examination with a Guttenslag reading should give us enough data--"

"Egon, what have I said? If you want to live on Earth you have to speak the language," interrupts Ray, having pulled all of the luggage and gear out of the Ecto-1.

"And the odds of reincarnation increase dramatically when you are sitting on a nexus of otherworldly energy like this house is. We may need to see your basement; it looks like you have a class 3 interdementional-conversional tear in progress--" continues Egon, ignoring Ray.

"A class 3 interdementional-conversional tear? That would be the Ghost Portal! Wait…that device can detect the portal? I thought your device detected ghosts, not spatial tears," accuses Maddie.

"Well, actually the PKE meter detects a whole slew of paranormal phenomena, including ESP, mythical creatures, tears in space and/or time and, yes, ghosts," respondes Ray, "Officially we are **paranormal** **investigators**, not ghosthunters. Catching ghosts just happens to be our primary form of business."

"Mrs. Fenton, what do you mean, 'Ghost Portal'? A class 3 interdementional-conversional tear is no laughing matter. This one rates almost as high as when the containment unit breached during the Gozer incident." Deadpans Egon.

"You should see it! I created it, with Maddie and ol' Vladdy's help. Come on inside!" replies Jack, running inside, followed closely by Ray. The rest of the Ghostbusters and Maddie were not far behind.

-------------------------

After Danny realized Egon was scanning him, he got out of there FAST. To relax, Danny went across town, transformed, and took to the skies. Just after starting, Danny spottes a potato-shaped green blob with two arms flying low through the city. Uttering from its lips was a lot of high-pitched, unintelligible whining punctuated with a semi-clear "RAY!"

_"Just what I need_," thinks Danny, swooping down toward the ghost, "I don't know who you are, but now is **not** the time!"

"AAAAHHHH!" screams the ghost-blob, turning around and fleeing. Danny chases after it, discovering the ghost hiding behind a dumpster. "Look, I'll make this quick. I put you in the thermos, you go back to the Ghost Zone, and neither of us gets hurt, OK?"

"Uh-uh." Replies the ghost, with more babbling that Danny doesn't understand.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept that for an answer," states Danny, pulling out the Fenton Thermos, a thermos that his father Jack Fenton had turned into a ghost capture device. Originally requiring ghost-energy to work, the Fenton Thermos activates when the cap is removed and the button on its side is pressed. It sucks in ghosts that get caught in the beam of energy it emits. The canister can later be emptied into the Ghost Zone through a device in the Fentonworks basement.

Danny pointed it at the ghost, and turns it on, expecting a ghost to go quietly for once. Instead, the ghost dodges the beam with amazing agility, and charges Danny. The ghost phases through Danny and took off.

"Ewww, gross!" Says Danny, now covered in a thick layer of slime. When he recovered from the shock, Danny looked around, finding the green ghost gone. Upset at his loss, Danny decides to head for Tucker's so he can get a shower.

----------------------------

"Here it is: the Ghost Portal™!" announces Jack, "It allows travel in and out of the Ghost Zone. My Fenton Genetic Lock™ prevents ghosts from escaping."

"Fascinating. You purposefully created a device to generate a spatial tear and create a dimensional door? It's a wonder you're all still alive. That is nearly as dangerous as crossing our proton streams. However, this may explain the readings I got off your son. I still would like to take some more readings before I'm sure." Replies Egon, his eyes glued to the monitor of his PKE meter.

"What is so dangerous about crossing the streams?" Asks Maddie.

"Imagine all the molecules in your body disassembling and exploding apart and the speed of light." Replies Egon.

"Can you believe he almost forgot to tell us that?" adds Ray sarcastically.

"Hey, what's this?" Asks Winston, pointing to a fishing pole with glowing blue fishing line.

"That's my Fenton Ghost Fisher™! (Insert Statement here)." Replies Jack enthusiastically.

"O…Kay. What about this?" Asks Winston, pointing to a rifle-like device with several switches on it.

"That's the Fenton Crammer™! It crams ghosts down to micro-size!" Replies Jack, loving the attention his inventions are getting.

"I think I'm going to stop asking," mutters Winston. At that moment alarms and buzzers of all sorts started going off in the basement. Everyone was startled when the alarms went off, but they were even more surprised when a green blob descended through the ceiling and headed for Egon and Ray.

"Slimer! What are you doing here? I told you to stay back at the station," says Ray. Jack grabs the Fenton Weasel, yet another one of his ghost trapping devices. It looks a lot like a Boshe vacuum cleaner, and is straightforward in its use.

"Have at thee, foul slime!" challenges Jack. He quickly manages to get himself tangled in the pipe of the device and falls to the floor. Slimer begins to blather at a fast pace, and after a moment a device in the corner begins to project words with a mechanical voice.

"Please sir, do not injure me, I mean no deleteriousness effect against you. I only require to inform Egon about a phantasm I encountered…Why must you don such ostentatious habiliments? It maltreats the ocular organs to observe them. I am quite compunctious Egon. I know you desired me to remain at the firehouse, but with Janine on vacation I get so disconsolate. I must inform you, while in passage to here I encou…Fear Me!"

The device cuts off, Slimer having stopped shortly after the thing began to speak, as speechless as the Ghostbusters were. Jack however, was ecstatic.

"IT WORKS! I knew it worked! Maddie did you hear it? My Fenton Ghost Gabber™ worked!" Cries Jack.

"That's great, Hun. But we can celebrate later dear. **We have a ghost to catch.**" Scowls Maddie, pulling what looked like a bazooka off the wall. Slimer flew up the stairs when she grabbed her weapon, and Jack was after Slimer faster then you would think a man his size could. Winston however, got in the way of Maddie.

"Look lady, Slimer doesn't mean anyone harm." Says Winston.

"Ghosts are evil and belong in the Ghost Zone! I'm a ninth degree black belt, So get out of my way," replies Maddie.

"Look, all I have got to do is press this button and you get fried by a stream of protons, black belt or no black belt. Slimer is ours."

"It's just a minor ectoplasmic manifestation of negative plane energy and post-humanous thought. What do you care?"

"Actually," responds Egon, "Slimer is a class 2, full inhuman-form, free-roaming, random ectoplamsmic manifestation. Referred to as a class 2 eidolon for short. This type of 'ghost' is a random ectoplasmic manifestation, not a human spirit. We call those sleeper ghosts." Maddie turned and her jaw dropped in response to this information.

"…Just how many ghosts **have** you caught?" asks Maddie.

"The original design of our containment unit was capable of holding around 1000 ghosts, but we have had to undergo several upgrades to our capacity since our conception," answers Egon, "Why? How many have you caught?"

"The only ghosts Jack and I have encountered since we made the ghost portal were sent back to the Ghost Zone using the Ghost Bazooka. Jack **had** caught the Ghost Boy once, but the ghost got away." Replies Maddie.

"Well, surly you must have gathered some first-hand information. From what I have seen, all of your inventions are viable and should work." Insists Ray.

"It was back in college. Jack, me and a mutual friend, Vlad Masters, were all assaulted by a poltergeist. The ectoplasmic residue left behind gave us the data to create the first prototype of the Ghost Portal. While the prototype was a failure, the data we gathered from that event has been the basis of all of our work," explains Maddie. "How did you get your start?"

"Myself, Ray and Peter were working at a University in New York doing research on psychic activity, the data from which allowed us to create the PKE meter. That allowed us to gather data from the first ghost we encountered. I remember how it happened. At 10:40 PM we got a call from the main branch of the New York City Public Library on Fifth Avenue. 10 People had seen a free-floating full-torso vaporous apparition. The data we gathered there allowed us to create all of our equipment. Winston joined us soon afterwards." Replies Egon.

"Great timing too, Gozer showed up a few weeks later and sent the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man to flatten New York." Adds Peter.

"Which reminds me why we are here. Have you ever heard of the _**Ghostmaster**_?"

-------------------------

Author's Notes:

First of all, I need to thank my friend, Dragon of Despair, for assisting me with editing and insuring Danny Phantom sections are accurate. Her help is very much appreciated.

Secondly, the story will pick up now that I have introduced everyone and some standard equipment. Most of the people I expect to read this won't know both shows, and it has been slow melding the two universes.


	4. Chapter Three

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story, your reviews have been very useful.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Ghost..master? No, I haven't heard of that ghost. But a while back we did encounter a ghost calling himself the Ghost King. He attempted a hostile takeover of the Amity Park area. But the ghost boy _supposedly_ defeated him." Says Maddie with a sneer. 

"The Ghost King Incident? That's how we heard of Amity Park. That event made front page of Paranormal Monthly," responds Ray

"Hmmm. That remains an event of note we should investigate, lacking any further leads. You see Mrs. Fenton, a spectral entity of unknown type has been assaulting us through minions as of late, and with the current lull in ghost activity in New York we have decided tracking down this entity is top priority. The minions have identified this creature with the name 'The Ghostmaster'," explains Egon.

"Well, Jack got the Specter Speeder Beta up and running recently, so you could use it to enter the ghost zone if you want to check out where the battle occurred." Offers Maddie.

"Egon, you should examine some of this equipment! It's amazing! We should work some of these into our gear," says Ray, finally examining all the gadgets around him.

"Yea, the fishing rod will come in **real handy** if the Loch Ness monster ever comes knocking at our door," replies Peter.

"I agree with Ray, that bazooka looks like it would come in mighty handy in a pinch. Murray the Mantis wouldn't be so smug looking down the barrel of that thing." Counters Winston.

"Murray the Mantis was a parade balloon. He would be afraid of a large needle." Replies Peter

"Actually guys I was talking more about the Fenton Ghost Gabber. Can you **think** of what we could learn if we could talk to all the poltergeists that plague New York? And actually being able to talk to Slimer? It would be **great**!" Explains Ray

"I have a hard enough time keeping the green blob off me. Why would I want to talk with him?" Says Peter.

"We can discuss the merits of the Fenton's ghost hunting equipment later. Right now I think we need to begin our investigation. Ray and I will set up camp and begin examining the portal and equipment here to determine any risks to our passing through it. Peter and Winston, you guys will be taking readings around town, as well as asking any questions about the ghost attacks in this town. Be sure to ask about the Ghost King, I want to see if his MO seems similar to the ghostmaster's. Now Mrs. Fenton, could you show Ray and me where we will be staying? I need to unpack some more gear," states Egon, his voice somehow appearing excited underneath his monotone delivery.

* * *

"You were attacked by a slimy, sniveling blob? That's a new low." Says Tucker, as Danny comes out of the bathroom in a spare set of clothes he keeps at Tucker's, just in case. 

"It was just wandering through town, and looked lost. I thought it would just accept it. I never expected it to be so fast. Thanks for letting me use your shower Tucker." Says Danny.

"What are friends for? By the way, your sister called while you were in there, she is coming over to talk with you. Says it's important."

"She's probably just worried about me. I got out of there fast, and you know how overprotective she is,"says Danny with an annoyed glint.

"Danny, your sister is here!" announces Tucker's father, with impeccable timing.

"What is it, Jazz?" asks Danny when they arrive at the door. Jazz pulls Danny and Tucker out of the house and closing the door.

Jazz shoves a large duffel bag in Danny's hands. "You're going to need to stay away from the house. Egon got some sort of reading off you and if he sees you again he isn't going to let you go until he finds out what is causing it. Tucker, could he stay at your house?"

"Of course! Anything to help my best friend!" says Tucker; surprised she even had to ask the question

"I meant will your parents be OK with Danny staying here for a week? I know you wouldn't mind." replies Jazz

"I'll be fine Jazz, Tuckers parents don't mind me. What's in the duffel bag?" asks Danny.

"Clothes. Toothbrush. Fenton Thermos. The essentials."

"Great. Now what you going to tell Mom and Dad?" asks Danny, just before a familiar visage flies down the street, the storage compartment of a 16-wheeler surrounded by a blue glow following him, "Box Ghost! Gotta go!" Danny ducks behind the steps of Tucker's house and transforms, taking off into the sky.

Danny catches up with the Box Ghost a block down, and fires off a blast of green ectoplasm. The Box Ghost, as usual, is caught completely by surprise and takes the blast full-force, causing him to lose control of the storage compartment. The blue glow fades from around the compartments and it falls. The compartment first hits Danny, and then lands on the water tower on top of a building below, sending water, some concrete and Danny falling the pavement below.

* * *

"Who in God's name names their burger joint the 'Nasty Burger'?" asks Winston. Peter and he are on their way to one of the local hangouts to question the local teenage populace about Danny Phantom and the Ghost King. 

"Someone who still thinks it's the 90's obvio---" starts Peter before a large boom sounds, startling them both. "What was that?"

"I think it has something to do with the semi that just crushed the water tower over there!" Yells Winston in response, as they start running to the intersection of the occurrence. "Do you think ghosts are involved?"

"No, I think Spider-Man decided to drop in!" Says Peter in disbelief at the question.

"Definitely getting massive power readings on the PKE meter! Only a few meters ahead---" states Winston, stopping when he sees the scene and the ghosts involved. Chunks of concrete were strewn everywhere, some from the building, and some from the sidewalk being damaged. The first ghost was what appeared to be a teenage boy clad in black with a white D outlining a black P on his chest. The other was a short, wide figure with blue skin wearing overalls and gloves. The young ghost, whom they recognize as Danny Phantom from descriptions, appeared dazed and the other ghost looked poised to strike.

"Peter, Trap!" Calls Winston. Quickly Peter slides a trap out at them. Peter and Winston aim their proton packs at Danny and the other ghost, respectively, and lasso both ghosts before either ghost can react. Both ghosts immediately seize up as if their non-existant muscles weere suddenly spasming. The blue-skinned ghost attempts to fight away, but finds himself unable to do so.

"Winston, get yours over the trap! He's too far out!" Says Peter, his hands sweating from keeping control of the pack. Winston fights the powerful energy backlash from the stream and slowly brings the blue skinned ghost up close to Danny and Peter activates the trap, sucking Danny and the other ghost into it.

* * *

Before the spots even clear from his eyes, Danny's first impression of the trap is definite. "_Man this trap is a lot bigger then the Fenton Thermos. Heck, this is a Mansion compared to the Fenton Weasel_." Then he notices that he feels very drained. As his vision clear he sees the Box Ghost, who seems very upset. 

"This is an injustice! I am the Box Ghost!" A blue glow surrounds the Box Ghost, and grows bigger and bigger.

"_What is he doing?_" thinks Danny, just before he notices a white ring encircle his waist, but instead of transforming back, as he expects, the ring disappears, and pain shoots up his body as the ring continually appears and disappears. Just as he is about to pass out, a blue light flashes before his eyes….

* * *

Peter and Winston had grabbed the trap and were about to head back to Fentonworks when the trap suddenly begins to glow blue. 

"Hey, Peter. This doesn't look too good. Any ideas?" Says Winston.

"Kiss our butts goodbye?" Replies Peter. Before either can think of an appropriate course of action, the trap bursts open. Peter and Winston fall back from the energy being forced out of the trap.

"You can not contain me within the confines of a rectangular shaped prison, for I am THE BOX GHOST! Master of all things rectangular and cube shaped! BEWARE!" Cries the formerly unidentified ghost, flying out of the trap, followed by an unconscious Danny Phantom, a white ring encircling him. As Peter and Winston attempt to regain control of the situation, the Box Ghost telekinetically hurls the trap at Peter, and runs. After ducking the trap, the two dismantled Ghostbusters search for Danny, but are unable to find him.

"They've got it in for me, I swear!" declares Peter.

"What the hell was that?" Asks Winston.

"Egon would probably talk about the manifestation of some extra dimensional energy backlash and start speaking **Kryptonian**, but I'll tell you what that was. A miserable failure. I mean--" says Peter.

"…Peter! Look at these readings! The Box Ghost's were unspectacular, but the one calling himself Danny Phantom…" interrupts Winston in a worried tone, showing Peter the PKE meter.

"We need to regroup."

* * *

Slimer is running. He had been running from Jack for a while now, but Jack was determined to catch him. Luckily he always had one of the Jack-O-Nine-Tails with him, because the Fenton Weasel had quickly become ineffective. "Eat Jack-O-Nine-Tails ghost!" Jack snaps the weapon at this 'Slimer' and the ghost phases through a lamppost, causing Jack to catch the pole and launch himself into it. Slimer turns around long enough to have a good belly laugh at his would-be captor before running off through a building.

* * *

Egon and Ray had been working on analyizing the portal for a few hours now, and a few pieces of stray covering were missing from the device as the internals of the portal were run over with a fine tooth comb. 

"Hmmm. This is interesting. I have analyzed all the mechanisms that I can access on this portal, and I can't find anyway to initiate a shutdown sequence. I don't want to think about what would happen if I were to just pull the plug. We are going to need to have a talk with the Fentons. Any ideas on how to shut this thing down Ray…Ray?" Questions Egon, realizing Ray is no longer examining the mechanisms or the energy reading of the Ghost Portal. Looking around, he finds Ray examining a device shaped like a half-sphere.

"Look at this Egon, it's a ghost tracker. If we could incorporate this design with the PKE meter, tracking paranormal disturbances would be far easier. We could mount it in the car and have paranormal GPS! Now we won't need to rely on you giving directions to me anymore, I could see what turns to make **before** we need to make them! This would revolutionize the business!" Declares Ray ecstatically.

"While that is a fascinating concept worth examining, I need your help to analyze this portal. I want to examine how it forms the tear and what this tear's effect would be on our bodies. Have you found any way to initiate a safe shutoff?"

"Nope. Its as if most of the mechanism isnt even there any more, I can't find a complete circuit anywhere in this thing. I can't make heads or tails of it."

"Hopefully Winston and Peter have better luck. Any readings they get are sure to be useful."

* * *

Author's Notes:  
Wow, third chapter down. Don't ask me where the semi came from. I am just writing it. My mind and the story are at a truce, but neither knows what the other is doing. 

I hope this chapter deals with anyone who thought there wasn't enough character interactions

The Specter Speeder was destroyed at the end of one episode but Jack mentioned rebuilding it. So I introduced the rebuild here as the Specter Speeder Beta.

Yes I have described Danny before, but the section where the description occurs again was GB POV, and none of the Ghostbusters had encountered him, so the description was ghostbuster reaction to the scene, not character description.

Next chapter will take a while, I need to find a new job and move out soon, or I am going to be kicked out. And my personal life is getting hectic as well. Sorry for the wait.

Editor's Notes:  
Hello. This is Dragon of Dispair and there are somethings I would like to address--specifically two specifict types of reviews--before they dig too far into my friend's self esteem and cause him to stop writing this altogether.

First, as you might imagine, are the reviews demanding that he update. Doctor Egon is writing as fast as he can around many demands of school and work and home life. And considering that his life is about to get more hectic for the next few months, I offer all of you the warning that I don't think another chapter to be finished until September at the earliest.

Second are the reviews saying that he includes far too much, possibly redundant information on the both Danny Phantom and Ghostbusters. There are two reasons for that--since I am more familiar with Danny Phantom than he is, he includes everything he needs to make sense of what he is wrting. And since I know nothing about Ghostbusters, he includes and detail I need to make sense of the story. Neither of those reasons are going to change soon, but i imagin it will get better as more of the information needed is already present in earlier chapters.


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Hey all sorry about the wait. I had hoped to have a chapter about twice this length posted, but I have been working 40-48 hours a week at work since the beginning of October. Good news is I have a great follow-up chapter that should be posted within a month. Also, if you like the story, are not a member of and want me to tell you when I update, send me a line at I will set up a mailing list.

**Chapter 4**

------------------------------

"Get him on the bed," says Jazz. She and Tucker had carried Danny back to Tucker's from the scene of the Ghostbusters encounter. They had arrived on scene just before the trap erupted, seemingly by command of the Box Ghost. After coming out of the trap, Danny had passed out and reverted to human form. Luckily, the Ghostbusters were too busy dodging their own equipment to notice Danny or Jazz and Tucker.

"I wonder what happened. He isn't normally out this long," notes Tucker, "You have any ideas Jazz?"

"This is exactly what I tried to warn him about! What was he thinking, fighting the Ghostbusters?"

"We don't acctually know what hap--" responds Tucker, being cut off by the door slamming open to reveal a very unsettled Sam.

"What happened? Is he OK?" Demands Sam.

"Well, lets see. He got a semi dropped on him, trapped by the Ghostbusters, saved by the** Box Ghost**, and now he's passed out at my house. We can't find any visible injuries, so we're hoping all he needs is rest," replies Tucker.

------------------------------

Ray was speechless at the sight of Peter and Winston when they came in the door. They both appeared very shook up and fearful. Peter's normally well-kept hair is in disarray and both Winston and Peter's uniforms are torn in several places. But the trap Winston held came as the most shocking thing about their appearance. The doors on the trap looked as if the doors were forcibly opened and a bomb had gone off inside. The doors were currently open, and then forcefully bent further apart, bending the structure of the trap. It was scuffed up, dented, and sparking. That trap was not going to be fixed anytime soon. "What Happened?" Asks Ray.

"We aren't quite sure. Egon is going to want to hear this," replies Winston. Ray nods in agreement and gestures to the stairs. The three of them head up to the Ops Center, where Egon is found building some odd contraption with Maddie's assistance. He is wrapped up in his work and doesn't notice his colleagues' entrance until Peter drops the trap on his desk.

"Oh my. This is not good. What did you guys do to this? That trap was capable of holding Surtr the Fire Giant."

"Short story. Me and Peter were headed to check out the 'Nasty Burger' when a freakin' semi was dropped on the town's water tower--" says Winston.

"And no one even paid any attention to it? Can you believe that?" Interrupts Peter.

"The water tower gets destroyed by the ghost boy at least once a week," replies Maddie, who was continuing to manipulate the innerworkings of the large cylindrical mesh cage about 6 feet tall and 3 feet in diameter.

"Anyway," continues Winston, slightly annoyed, "Peter and I took off fast. When we got near we found Danny Phantom and another ghost who later declared himself as 'The Box Ghost' fighting. Or at least had been, Danny appeared dazed--"

"Stop calling him Danny. Danny is my son." Interrupts Maddie.

"Fine, the Ghost Boy appeared dazed. Me and Peter immediately laid down a trap and caught the ghosts. But as we approached the trap this blue glow surrounded it, it started levitating and then exploded. The 'Box Ghost' claimed he caused the explosion, and ran. We couldn't find Dan–I mean the Ghost Boy. The readings on the 'Box Ghost' were nothing big, a One-Oh-Two, but the Ghost Boy—" says Winston, trailing off while handing the PKE to Egon.

"These readings are almost completely off the charts! A PKE valence of…9.98? These readings qualify the ghost boy as a class 6 full-form spiritual entity," says Egon with deadpan amazement, "He wields apocalyptic level power, but it is mostly uncontrolled…there is no way the Ghost Boy is benevolent. Given that **every** entity that we have encountered with this amount of power is out to destroy the world or enslave it—"

"Or both." Interjects Peter.

"--Wielding this much power should drive a ghost insane, " continues Egon, "How could he have this much power? I always assumed that there was a natural limit posed on a ghost's power in this demension. We have never seen a ghost with power levels this high. Even those ghosts our equipment couldn't handle had a **far** lower energy to mass ratio. Murray the Mantis was uncontrollable due to the amount of energy his size granted him, not the raw power he had at his control. He must have caused the explosion."

"I knew he was a menace. Now just tighten this bolt here…Egon! I think we're ready for a test!" Declares Maddie.

"A test of what? A personal transport pad?" asks Peter.

"Very funny Peter. This is a ghost interveiw chamber. I have had this idea for years, but the Fenton's equipment finally made it feasable. Using the reflective ectoplasmic energies inherent in Jack's ectoplasmic polimer, I was able to create something similar to a Faraday cage in that the energy produced by a ghost in an intangible state is dipsplaced around the cage, causing a nullification of the energies that allow a ghost to pass through the mostly open space in matter. This in cunjuction with the Ghost Gabber allows us to speak with ghosts in an efficent and cost-effective environment."

"Uh, ma'am, what he means is the cage—" begins Winston before Maddie cuts him off.

"I know what he means. I've been hammering out the math with him for about an hour now. We just finished the structure," explains Maddie, "Want a cookie?" Maggie reaches into a bag on the workbench and hands Winston a cookie."

"What else is there to eat in this place?" Asks Ray.

"Try the fridge. Jack should have some fudge in there if nothing else, " replies Maddie.

"Ray, can you hand me the trap with the ghost we captured outside town? I want to use a reletivly harmless ghost for this test."

"Here you go Egon. How do we get the ghost out?"

Egon picks up a rectangular shaped device that appears to be able to fit a trap. This is attaced to the top of the cage via a flexible tube covered in electoplasmic mesh.

"The process is actually simillar to inserting a ghost into the containment grid. First you insert the trap into the Interoceter, then you turn on the cage. You then press the red button on the interoceter, and the ghost is sucked into the cage, and the cage seals automatically," explains Egon. He then proceeds to go through the process of inserting the ghost into the trap.

"Hey! There's a Ham in here!" Announces Peter.

"A ham? Wait! That's spoil—" warns Maddie, slightly too late.

"Oh gross!" exclaims Peter, throwing the ham through the air. The ham soars across the ops center and hits the Ghost Interview Chamber right on the top, damaging the tubing leading into the chamber. The blue glow surrounding the chamber fades near the top, and a loud moan begins to echo through the room.

"The transfer module has been damaged," shouts Egon over the moan, "The ghost is trying to fight his way out!" Sparks erupt from the damaged piece of hardware, as a blue figure seems to melt from the top of the cage. Smoke pours out of the wound, and an acrid smell permiates the room. Suddenly Egon tears the trap out of the interocter and opens it. Bright light erupts from the trap as normal, and the blue figure gets sucked back into the tubing. The ghost exits through the now damaged interociter, returning to the trap. Egon releases the trap and begins to nurse a large gash in his hand. "That was a close call. If the ghost had exited from that postistion it could have caused an explosion. Instead it just has caused a fire…in the…transfer--! Maddie, the Mercury swich! The mecrury's turning to smoke!"

"That means the smoke is toxic! We need to get out! The ventilation and fire suppression systems Jack installed will handle it," says Maddie, praying Jack actually finished this project. Maddie, followed quickly by the Ghostbusters, exits the ops center via vaccum tube. As they left they heard Jacks voice peircing through the ops center, "The Fenton Fire Suppression System™ has been activated. Today's special is fudge—I mean, CO2."

------------------------------


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: The Fenton Bazooka has had 2 versions. One shot a sphere of green energy that detonated on impact. The other, more recent version opened a small ghost portal. I have referred to both in this chapter, but I am calling the former version the Fenton Energy Cannon for clarity.

In response to the review to An Hawkes' review: I am actually more familiar with Ghostbusters. However, the classification system Egon uses in the series is never explained, in fact I have heard Slimer referred to as class 2, as well as class 5. I mentioned at the beginning of my prologue that Ghostbusters is slightly AU, this is a part of it. I have an entire classification system in my head and it can be used consistently.

Chapter 5 

"How can such a corpulent man move so expeditiously?" Thinks Slimer as he ducks into a random building in an attempt to lose his pursuer, a ghost hunter named Jack Fenton. If it were not for Jack's amazing lack of dexterity and seeming inability to work the weapons he brings to bear, Slimer would be in serious trouble. After a moment's rest, Slimer takes stock of his surroundings. He finds himself in a large circular room with lots of people in it, all of whom are far too interested in a man in a black and white suit and a woman in an overly elaborate white dress who are giving a speech about love or some such nonsence. Slimer still shies away into the corner, discretion being the better part of valor and all, at least until he notices the buffet. It is HUGE! And amazingly, no one seems to be touching it.

"Quite the gargantuan spread," thinks Slimer with respect, "It would be quite reprehensible of me to not gormandize this massive feast."

And so he does. Future records will indicate that this is when the screaming began.

-----------------------------------

Jack had lost sight of the ghost Ray had called Slimer a few blocks back, but the slime trail led to the outer wall of a prominent Amity Park hotel, the Voorhees. Moving through the hotel, Jack soon runs across the Voorhees' Ballroom. There **is** a bit of screaming coming from the room, but what really captures his attention is the buffet. A massive feast, with all his favorites, 7 kinds of potato salad, **15** kinds of fudge, and meat galore. "_Certainly they won't mind if I try some out…_"

-----------------------------------

The guests can't believe it. Heck, the bride and groom can't believe it. First a ghost bursts in and starts feasting on the buffet, and then a large man in day-glow orange comes in and does the same. The hotel had assured them that this was a quiet, safe, mid-west town. They had avoided holding their wedding in New York to get away from the ghosts.

Jack and Slimer, by some slip of fate had started on opposite ends of the buffet, and are working their way towards the middle and the giant ham that makes up the centerpiece. Reaching it at approximately about the same time, Slimer and Jack both grab the ham and try to stuff the entirety down their respective gullets, finding that someone else was trying to do the same. Slimer tries to lift the ham up in the air, but finds he can't lift the man attached to it. Jack fights to keep the rising ham in his grip. The guests watch as these two fight over a ham. An almost humorous sight, at least until the two beings stop and actually notice each other.

"Ghost!" yells Jack, pulling the Fenton Energy Cannon out of a pocket of null-space, and fires a blast at Slimer, but only makes a sizable hole in the ceiling.

--------------------------

"_Sam! Tucker! He's waking up!_"

When Danny awakes, his head feels like split pea soup. _"Owwww…what happened?" _muses Danny,_ "I remember fighting the box ghost…then the Ghostbusters showed up…then there was the trap...am I dead? God it's hard to think. If only those squirrels would stop chittering…one of them even sounds like Jazz nagging me. Wait a second…..."_. Danny slowly opens his eyes to the dim light of Tuckers attic.

--------------------------

Jazz is the first to notice Danny's slight movement in the bed he had remained motionless in since they put him there. Having alerted Sam and Tucker to the change immediately, all three were sitting around Danny when he opens he eyes and begins to examine his surroundings.

"Danny! You're alive!" Exclaims Sam, wrapping her arms around the still-dazed Danny. Almost immediately she realizes her show of emotion and pulls away, gently laying Danny back down.

"How long have I been out?"

"It's just after midnight. We've been up half the night wondering if we should risk taking you to a doctor. What happened?" Asks Tucker.

"I don't know. A lot of it is still a blur. After the truck was dropped on my head, I was dazed, I couldn't think. As my head was clearing the Ghostbusters showed up. By the time I noticed them, they had already shot at me. The beams didn't hurt much though, it just stung as it hit and then I found myself unable to move. The trap however, it hurt. When I got into the trap, it felt like all my energy was being drained away, like I had been hit by Skullers full arsenal. Then I noticed the box ghost. He was glowing, using more energy then I had every seen him use. Growing. But I had other problems. I had never been that low on energy without going human again. It felt like I was going to change. I **tried** to change back, but I couldn't and it HURT. There was a flash of energy and light, and then…I woke up here."

"So you didn't fight them?" asks Jazz

"If I could have run I would have."

"How do you feel now Danny?" asks Sam.

"OK. I'm just tired."

"Get some sleep Danny," Says Jazz, "We'll talk more tomorrow."

--------------------------

Awakening to noise in the basement, Maddie grabs the Fenton Creep Stick (a bat with the word Fenton on it) and heads downstairs. Jack had come in late, but he is in bed now, so Maddie finds herself at a loss as to who could be down there. Moving down the stairs to the basement, she hears a male voice speaking in a dull monotone.

"…This device flies in the face of everything I have spent my career working on. Years of work preventing high-class paranormal events from occurring, and these people go ahead and create one? Theory to examine: portal may be self-supporting, shutdown may be impossible. On to the 'Specter Speeder Beta'. An ovular-cylinder shaped transportation device—"

"Hold it right there creep! Who are you?" Demands Maddie leaping down the stairs in cat like fashion.

The 'creep' looks up from the Specter Speeder to reveal the face of Doctor Egon Spangler. "Mrs. Fenton? I apologize if my late-night work has disturbed you. I was just cataloguing key inventions, my opinions, and possible applications," explains Egon, showing the microtape recorder he held in his hand, "I find doing this at night reduces the number of interruptions. But if you are going to remain awake, could you assist me, I have a few questions as to what some of this equipment does…"

"It would be good to have an actual inventory of our equipment. I'll help."

"Specter Speeder analysis is being held off at this moment," says Egon into the recorder, "Moving to Device 22 Charlie, the…"

"Fenton Crammer."

"Fenton Crammer. Earlier statements by Jack Fenton stated purpose was to…'cram ghosts down to micro-size'. Purpose of such?" Asks Egon, pointing the recorder at Maddie.

"Reduction of size and danger potential through molecular-compaction. No longer in use as Jack was unable to manipulate the beam's modulation to not affect living organic matter."

"May be useful in fighting Class 5 ghosts and higher. Note: only for use on aerial or slow moving ghosts unless civilian populous is suitably evacuated. Next is Device 22 Alpha.

"The Fenton Bazooka. It is designed to immediately deport ghosts back to the Ghost Zone."

"By what means does it accomplish thi—" Egon is asking when an alarm goes off and a ghost exits the partially dismantled Ghost Portal.

The ghost is tall and lean. He is dressed in black dress robes with gold buttons, a black belt with a gold buckle, a white cape, and green gloves. His skin is green, his hair white, and he was wearing black sunglasses. He holds in his hand a metal staff with a ball on top that has electricity sparking on it.

"I, Nicolai Technus, Master of Science and Technology, have returned! Ooooo, look at the entire new technology sitting around. I think I shall use it to upgrade myself and take over the world!" Declares Technus, his voice sounding similar to that of Gilbert Gottfried. He picks up the ghost trap containing Whitewash and seems to melt and flow into the trap, which floats in mid-air surrounded by a green glow. "I wonder what this does?" Ponders Technus's disembodied voice from the trap. The trap proceeds to open, spitting forth Whitewash.

"I am free!" Declares Whitewash, before Maddie, having already grabbed the Fenton Bazooka off the wall, manages fire at Whitewash. A swirling green portal appears in view, and Whitewash is sucked into the portal, the portal closing behind him.

"This is boring," says Technus, exiting the trap. Then he notices Maddie with the Fenton Bazooka and melds into the computer. "I shall return!"

Slightly stunned by this sequence of events Egon sits for a moment examining the aftermath. Several devices have broken or been strewn about by the energy of the Fenton Bazooka. Then the ramifications of Maddie's actions actually take hold.

"You actually created a weapon DESIGNED to create a **CLASS TWO** **INTERDEMENTIONAL-CONVERSIONAL TEAR!** What are you thinking? The slightest misalignment of the containment field could have devastating results!"

"Of course I know the risks. I did the math. Why do you think we abandoned the plans for the artillery cannon?"

"Artillery…Cannon?"

"Designed to be fired from the house, it would be a response to a mass outbreak of ghosts as occurred with the Ghost King by warping 95 of ghosts in the city. It took way too much power to be used regularly, but the deathblow was the containment field was far too unstable. The slightest shift and the entire city would be dragged into the Ghost Zone before the portal expended its power source. Didn't you notice the cannon superstructure sitting in the yard?"

Egon drops his head, whether in disgust or disgrace, Maddie isn't sure. "I'm going to bed. It's late and with the condition of this lab I am not going to be capable of getting any more work done tonight."

-----------------------------------


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: First of all. GHOSTBUSTERS**IS SLIGHTLY AU!(ALTERNATE UNIVERSE) I USE A DIFFERENT CLASSIFICATION SYSTEM THEN IN THE CARTOON!** Sorry, just felt I should make that clear. I am looking at you, reviewer named Tobin.

A foreign Language not understood by the characters is used in this chapter. I use the X-Convention (en. to indicate letters that would have accent marks on them. Also, If not mentioned earlier, Tucker's last name is Foley (it shows up in this chapter without Tucker's name attached to it)

As a reminder, the DP world this story exists in does not reflect the events of Season 3, nor the events of "Reality Trip" or "Double Cross My Heart".

Chapter 6

--------------------------------

In a dark corner of the ghost zone…

"Mi flari mi amikino…amikino furori gxeno…TIE!" A green swirling portal erupts in the darkness and a large, shaggy shape leaps through the portal, before the portal disappears again.

--------------------------------

"I really don't think you should be moving around so soon Danny," states Jazz for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"I'll be fine Jazz. Heck, I feel better then fine. I'm full of energy. I don't know the last time I felt this good." responds Danny, pacing around the room.

"What if you have internal injuries? What if your powers start acting up? We have no idea what that trap did to you!" replies Jazz. Getting Danny to sit was turning out to be a very difficult prospect, especially considering his ghost powers.

"So why don't we find out? I mean the Ghostbusters are living in your house Jazz," interjects Sam, "Why don't we try to talk to them and find out what it does?"

"What if they ask the wrong questions? They are already curious about Danny as it is," replies Jazz.

"Have Tucker do it." prompts Danny.

"Well I am known as Tech Guy around town. I'm sure I could be convinced to get the information from them," adds Tucker, wanting a chance to meet the Ghostbusters.

"Fine. Tucker go. But you, Danny, are resting until Tucker gets back!" Demands Jazz, prompting an extended groan from Danny.

--------------------------------

"Hi Tucker, how are you?" asks Maddie.

"I'm fine Mrs. Fenton."

"Danny's not here. Wasn't he with you?"

"Actually, I was hoping to meet the Ghostbusters." replies Tucker.

Almost before the statement leaves his mouth does Peter appear standing in the doorway. "What do you want kid? We do autographs and photos, but no parties," states Peter.

"Dr. Peter Venkman! According to the articles I've read you were the driving force behind the creation of a paranormal investigation agency. You inspired an entire generation of science geeks!" Exclaims Tucker. Reaching out and eagerly shaking Peter's hand. "Its an honor to meat you! I was hoping to discuss methods of capture and containment for an article in the school paper."

"That's Egon's department," says Peter, suddenly disinterested. Looking out the door at the RV in the driveway, Peter yells, "Ray! Where's Egon?"

"He's in the basement sorting out the mess from last night's attack and looking for his voice recorder," replies Ray from somewhere underneath.

Ray? You mean Dr. Raymond Stantz? He wrote the definitive paper on ectoplasmic-displacement theory! **Dr.**Stantz! I am a huge fan of your work!" Yells Tucker at the RV as Peter drags him inside.

--------------------------------

Near the Foley household, a seven foot blue rip is torn at ground level. From the right viewpoint, one could even see a purple and green landscape on the other side. Though this tear leaps a massive, hunched over form, the tear closing behind it. Its wolf-like head tilts upward as it sniffs the air and growls, giving full view of its sharp, canine teeth.

--------------------------------

"Egon! I've got a tech geek here to do an interview about capture and containment. Have fun kid."

"Peter!" Prompts Egon, feeling he had more important work to do. Looking down at the mess at his feet, and seeing the technology laden boy in front of him, Egon gives in. "So you want to know about capture and containment of ghosts?"

"Doctor Egon Spangler! You are my hero! Patents on over 100 separate devices and components related to paranormal investigation! If it weren't for you, paranormal investigation wouldn't be practical. It is an honor to meet you sir," replies Tucker, "So. What do the packs and trap **do**?"

"Don't you think we should start with detection? It is the first step in capture."

" Uhhhh, yes. Yes. We could do that," says Tucker, thinking to himself _This may take longer then expected._

"Detection is performed by detecting an energy wave we call PKE using the PKE meter. This meter can detect this energy and give us level, direction, and type of the energy form. Occasionally a human may output energy on a high enough scale to be detected despite lacking any paranormal abilities, we are unsure of the reason. On rare occasions a paranormal entity has shown the ability to suppress this wave form, making non-visual tracking next to impossible. When a wave form is detected in the vicinity of a call, we search until we find the source, normally a ghost or other spectral entity. Then comes the use of the packs. The packs emit a stream of protons that attaches to the negatively charged ectoplasmic energy that makes up or surrounds most paranormal entities. Experiments with Slimer seem to indicate this can cause slight discomfort. This 'lasso' allows us to move the ghost into position above the trap. The trap is then activated, emitting a positively charged magnetic field. Stage two uses this field to draw the ghost in, and we then the trap is closed. The closing of the trap shunts the ghost into a ecto-condensing laser-based containment field. This quantum-polarized field traps the paranormal entity."

"I thought you guys had converted over to a picoverse with a positive phase variance for containment."

"The Grid, our long term containment facility does utilize a micro-dimensional pocket universe, or picoverse as popular science has been calling it, but that is because the paranormal stresses our original system put on the area caused a tear that opened up this 'picoverse'. Our containment system also contains the tear, preventing it from opening wider and doing further damage."

"What happens to ghosts in the trap? I've heard you have encountered creatures unaffected by your packs, what keeps the ghost in the trap?"

"The field disrupts energy transfer. It cuts off every ghost we've seen from wherever they get their energy, normally the energy radiating off all living matter."

"Are ghosts harmed by the trap?"

"Slimer has never shown any lasting effect from the numerous times he has been in the trap."

_Whew,_ thinks Tucker, a look of relief quickly passing across his face._Danny will be glad._

"On a technical note-" continues Tucker...not noticing the curious stare occupying Egon's face.

--------------------------------

"Sit down Danny!" Yells an exasperated Jazz.

"I can't help it Jazz. Whenever I sit down, I feel like I'm going to explode," replies Danny, as a the window to the attic shatters inward and a huge hulking form erupts into the room.

"DANNY!" Shouts Jazz in alarm. As the smoke clears from the creature, its 6' 5" form is revealed. The body is humanoid, and has the head of a wolf. It is covered in black shaggy fur, has green eyes and gigantic canines. It is also inexplicably wearing a green jumpsuit with a hood, though that does little to dismiss its frightening presence as it lets loose an unnatural howl. "Get away from him you beast!"

Jazz charges the beast, starting to pullout an odd oval-shaped gun. Metal tubes leap from the device, and metal begins to clothe Jazz. The wolf-man, recognising the threat stops licking Danny's face, and swings his considerably sized arm at Jazz, hurling her into the nearby wall. The metal tubes retract back into the gun.

"WULF! NO!" Erupts Sam, dropping the food she was carrying in. "That's Danny's sister!"

"Jazz!" Exclaims Danny, before turning to Wulf. "Calm down Wulf! Its okay! She was just worried about me."

"Danny? Get away from that thing!" Exclaims Jazz, getting to her feet. She quickly moves toward Danny and drags him away from this 'Wolf' creature.

"Let me handle this Danny," interjects Sam, "Wulf is a friend. Remember when Walker and his personal goon squad took over the town? Wulf saved Danny, both from Walker and your mother."

"How can we trust this thing? Can it even talk? And why didn't Danny's ghost sense go off?"

"We can't actually speak his language, but he is definitely intelligent," insists Sam.

"Danny...Friend" states Wulf in a deep, strained voice.

"See Jazz? Wulf is friendly. He moves really fast, I probably just never had the chance," answers Danny pulling out of Jazz's grasp.

"So why is he here?" Replies Jazz.

Danny looks as though he's about to respond, but then gets a questioning look on his face. "I don't know, actually. Why **are** you here?" Asks Danny, turning to Wulf.

"Amikino furori gxeno...amikino fetoranta."

"He said something about how you smell. He's speaking some form of Esperanto," states Jazz mater-of-factly, a smug look of superiority on her face.

"We know its Esperanto, but not even Tucker understands him. How did you do that?" Asks Danny.

"He **is** hard to understand. But I am sure that a little time with him I could figure it out."

"Well we don't have that kinda time right now. You have school, remember?" Prods Danny, hoping to get Jazz out of his hair.

"And when Tucker finds out you are as okay like you say you are, I will give us**all** a ride to school," replies Jazz, seeing right through his attempt.

--------------------------------

A/N: Another chapter down. for some reason this last scene was around 100x more difficult then any other scene so far. As for Jazz understanding Wulf, she understood a total of one word, so what she said is all she knows. Anything more about it **will be** explained later, so don't come crying to me abut the 'error' I made. (my editor already did)

I hope to pick up the pace a bit but no promises. The story will be written though.


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: I hope to be putting out chapters more often, but my job has weird hours so we shall see.

Chapter Seven

--------------

"I can't believe you actually understood Wulf," says Tucker, "I can't understand a word he's saying." Tucker's return with the good news that Danny should be fine was well received, and now Jazz is giving him, Sam and Tucker a ride with her to school.

"I didn't actually understand him. He has a horrible accent. But I did understand the last word he used. 'Fetoranta'. It means 'bad-smelling.' Specifically directed at Danny. I'll spend time with Wulf after school and see if I can get to understand him."

--------------

"I want to remind everyone that our goal today is intelligence gathering. I don't expect to need the packs, but this town is flooded in PKE energy. I am not going to detect most ghosts until they're right on top of us," notes Egon as the Ghostbusters get out of the Ecto-1 in front of Casper High.

Entering the indoor school, the Ghostbusters find typical busy halls lined with lockers, students crowding into their respective cliques. The Ghostbusters split up, talking to different students before classes started.

--

"You said your name was Paulina?" Asks Peter in a soft, welcoming tone, "What do you know about Danny Phantom?"

"Danny Phantom? He is like, the coolest guy EVER!" Declares Paulina in a high-pitched, upbeat tone, "He saved my life! I am like, soooo going to marry him one day!"

--

"Mr. Dashiel Baxter?" Asks Egon.

"My name is Dash and don't call me anything different, or else," replies Dash, looking around to see if anyone else was in earshot.

"Dash then, I was wondering if you could inform me of everything you know or think about the ghost known as Danny Phantom?" asks Egon, unfazed by the veiled threat from Dash.

"Danny Phantom? Well you know…he's pretty cool. Not like that Danny Fenturd."

"You of course mean Danny Fento…n," says Egon, stunned for a short moment before recovering, "In any case, perhaps you can give me a brief description of the times you have encountered him." I wonder. Could it be that simple?

----------

"Settle down, class. If you would reopen your books to page 150, we will be starting the reading from the beginning of the act we last left off," starts Mr. Lancer, again. Mr. Lancer's class was one Danny normally had trouble staying awake in. Today however Danny was having trouble staying in his seat. And tangible. He had already fallen through his seat twice, but luckily no one was noticing. They are too busy focusing on the holes he had shot in the chalkboard. And the fact that the Ghostbusters were at the school.

Danny couldn't understand it. He would be sitting, trying to pay attention to the lecture, when suddenly he would sneeze, and launch an energy blast toward the front of the class, often times ending up in a different seat then the one he started, but a lot of students were displaced by the blasts. By the time the dust settled, no one was sure where it came from. Lancer seemed to be taking it well, but Danny knew Lancer was close to making a—

"Ah-Ah-CHOOO!" exclaims Danny, firing off another blast. He managed to remain in his seat, but a good number of his classmates were not quite as fortunate.

"Don Quixote People! Can't we get through a single line of this play!" Asks Lancer, just as the class bell rings, "Don't forget your homework children!"

--------------------

Sam couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to be cornered by one of the Ghostbusters. Now she needed to find a way to get away.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Raymond Stantz. You can call me Ray. What's your name?"

"……Sam."

"Well Sam, I was wondering what you could tell me about the Danny Phantom ghost."

"……" What to say…

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. But we really need to evaluate this threat to--"

"I don't really think Danny's a threat…he's saved this town plenty of times," interrupts Sam, hoping to dissuade any 'threat' impulses.

"Okay…" She seems way more familiar with this ghost then she lets on.

--

"Hey you! You're one of the Ghostbusters, right?" Winston finds himself being approached by a dark-skinned girl who looks very angry.

"Yeah, my name's Winston."

"You go out there and you stop that damn ghost! He and his damn dog cost my dad his job! He needs to pay!"

----------

Danny, Sam, and Tucker had finally got their food and are all sitting in the cafeteria in an isolated corner. Sam and Tucker had been holding back their comments about class, but now they are free to talk.

"What were you thinking Danny? I hate Lancer's lectures as much as anybody, but that was dangerous!" Demands Sam, being as quiet as she was able.

"I can't control it. It's like when I first got my powers. My powers are just activating on their own."

"Maybe you should see if the nurse would send you home," adds Tucker.

"She isn't letting me go home anymore. I've tried that too many times this year."

As Danny and his friends try to think of some way to get Danny out of class, a large explosion rocks through the school. A second explosion a moment later manages to break through the steel reinforced concrete ceiling and a large armor-clad ghost descends through the hole into the cafeteria.

"I Skulker, the ghost world's greatest hunter, am here to claim the ghost child's hide."

"Cover me guys!" Danny ducks behind his two friends, and transforms into Danny Phantom. Sam and Tucker are unprepared, however, for the unusual wave of energy that comes off of him as he transforms. A shock runs up their spines, and they drop to the floor. Everyone, including Skulker, is disoriented a bit as the energy wave spreads.

Unfazed, and unaware, Danny charges into battle.

------------

"Foundation and Empire! What makes you think you can just walk in here and disrupt the entire learning process for a few ghost stories?" Demands Mr. Lancer.

"Sir, we are conducting an investigation into one of the most dangerous ghosts we have ever encountered. I've been getting spikes on my PKE meter all day. The bursts are too short for me to determine their location. But they have been going off within the school. Judging by your blackboard, It was here. Who knows what could happen if we don't find him?" Asks Egon.

As if to punctuate his statement, a large boom sounds off in the distance, Egon's PKE meter starts reacting wildly, and the room shakes. Another boom moments later is followed by a sharp tingling sensation. Then the PKE meter in Egon's hand explodes, and the Ghostbusters packs all let off a small jolt, scorching the ground at their feet.

"What the hell was that?" Asks Winston, "You have any idea where that came from Egon?"

"For the sake of the Fellowship of the Ring! That came from the cafeteria! You must go help the children!" Cries Mr. Lancer. The Ghostbusters rush out the door in the direction of the cafeteria.

------------

In the Fentonworks basement, Jack is repairing various gadgets damaged by the ghost attack. Suddenly a chill passes through him, and the ghost weapons all start sparking.

"That's odd. It looks like all of the ecto-filters are overloaded," determines Jack. Remembering what this could mean for the Ghost Portal, Jack quickly replaces the portal's ecto-filter before going to get Maddie's assistance in fixing the rest of the ghost-hunting equipment.

------------

The Ghostbusters arrived at the cafeteria witnesses to a shocking scene. A large ghost with a flaming head and clad in some sort of technological battle suit was hovering over a prone Danny Phantom. As they watched, several more weapons deployed from the suit, seemingly out of nowhere.

"At-will functional physical form manipulation? Amazing!" says Ray in hushed tones.

"Now, ghost-child, I, Skulker, have you once and for all!" Proclaims Skulker. As the Ghostbusters moved to trap these ghosts, a large green tear rips in the sky behind Skulker. The Ghostbusters, especially Egon, watch in stunned silence as a massive, shaggy grey anthropomorphic wolf in a green jumpsuit leaps through.

The wolf jumps off Skulker, grabs Danny, swipes his claw thereby creating another tear, and leaps through it, the tear closing behind him. Egon is stunned speechless by this event. The rest of the Ghostbusters, however, leap into action, firing beams at the ghost, and moving to get a trap under it.

"Hey Ray, tell me if I'm wrong but doesn't Egon look like he wants to bash his head into the wall?" asks Peter while throwing the trap.

"This isn't really the best time Peter," says Ray, fighting the higher-than-normal feedback the wand was getting. After finally moving him into position, Peter triggers the trap. But rather then be sucked into the trap, Skulker falls, and gets rooted to the ground. After trying to move from the spot, Skulker finds he is unable.

"What form of mockery is this? Face my wrath!" Proclaims Skulker while training his weapons on the Ghostbusters. The Ghostbusters seek the nearest cover, as a shrill chirping noise comes from Skulker's wrist gauntlet.

"Go research purple-back gorilla in natural habitat? I thought I fixed that problem." States Skulker as his jets activate at full burn. The trap automatically shuts off, and Skulker rockets off, phasing through the ceiling.

-----------

"Danny…en ordo?" Asks Wulf of his semi-conscious companion.

"Skulker hit me like a freight train," comments Danny to himself. Danny then notices his rescuer's presence. "Wulf? What are you doing here? Look...Wulf, some dangerous people are in town...you can't stay here. They would put you in jail...like Walker. I wouldn't ever see you again. You need to stay out of sight."

----------

With the school shutting down for repairs after the attack of the armored 'Skulker' ghost, the Ghostbusters decide to head back for Fentonworks.

"Well that excursion was nothing but a pain in my backside." Claims Peter.

"On the contrary...There were a few events that have give me some interesting insights on this case," counters Egon, speaking for the first time since the wolf entity had appeared, "For instance, Danny Phantom is regarded by the students as a hero, rather than a villain."

"Except for this one girl. Valerie Grey. According to her, Danny Phantom and 'his dog' cost her dad his job," interrupts Winston.

"Isolated incident. The fact is, the encounters described by most students indicate some level of benevolence. I have a few theories that are as of yet unproven surrounding him, for instance regarding the seeming familiarity of one Sam Manson with the Danny Phantom ghost calling him Danny. More important is why our trap was ineffective against the Skulker ghost." Responds Egon.

"Actually Egon, I think I might know the answer to that," replies Ray. "I think the armor suit might be made of matter rather than an ectoplasmic construct. Theoretically, the ghost would then saturate the metal in ectoplasm, attune himself to it, and it would function as an extension of his own will. The unfortunate side effect is our technology would not function to trap the armor."

"Hey Egon, what was up with that wolf? Where did he go?" asks Ray.

"...Don't ask," sighs Egon.

---------------

Back at Tucker's place, Sam Danny and Tucker have finally met back up and are exchanging notes.

"-So I quickly hacked into Skulker's armor and activated the scheduler, sending him away," finishes Tucker.

"Good thinking Tuck. Ever since that battle I haven't had any trouble controlling my powers. Hopefully Wulf will stay away while the Ghostbusters are here," replies Danny.

"We need to be on our guard guys. I got cornered by one of the Ghostbusters earlier. I didn't say anything, but we need to be careful."

---------------

Slimer heads for the large building in the center of town where he'd found Ray yesterday. He needed to rest before going home, and is hoping Ray would protect him from that black ghost with the thermos. Going down into the basement, Slimer looks around, but is unable to find Ray. Suddenly, and without warning, he find himself sucked into some sort of cramped box.

--------------

"YES! I caught him!" Yells Jack to the empty room. Maddie had gone to the store to buy ingredients for some new cookie recipes she had thought up. After taking a picture of himself with the meter on the Fenton weasel reading full, he ejects the ghost into the ghost zone.

--------------

Silently, Technus watchs as the Ghostbusters return to Fentonworks.

"Now, all the pieces are in play. It is time that I, Technus, master of all things automotive and protonic, begin my campaign to RULE THE WORLD!"

--------------

A/N : First of all, if you are wondering, the reason the thermos can capture Skulker is because the Fenton technology works on manipulating ghost energy, a completely different principle from the Ghostbuster's technology.

Slimer will make a return, and I think you fans out there will enjoy it when he does.

I do appreciate feedback so keep it coming!


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: Thanks to Dragon of Dispair for assisting in explaining Jacks intelligence, explanation of why the RV has treads, and random objects jack would put his face on.

Ray had spent the last hour showing the Ghostbusters equipment to Jack. Ray loved Jack's enthusiasm, and was surprised with the man's scientific knowledge. He might not have much common sense, but he had a lot of book knowledge. Now they were putting the packs back in the Ecto-1.

"What gave you the idea to put treads on your RV?" asks Ray. After examining the Fenton's vehicle so throughly he several questions he wanted to ask.

"It's the Fenton Family **Assault Vehicle**. You **can't **have an assault vehicle without tank treads."

"Hmmm..." _He's right, I can't think of a single counter-example... _"Seems reasonable. How did you come up with the tread replacement system?"

"Oh! That was easy! All I had to do was...GHOST!" Exclaims Jack cutting off his explanation mid sentence. Ray instantly knew what jack was talking about. The Ecto-1 was taking on an unearthly glow, and beginning to lift into the air. Other items from around the area, including a few other cars, come streaming toward the Ecto-1, which was hovering 30 ft above the ground, standing on its rear hatch.

Other cars form legs underneath the Ecto-1. The packs come out and attach themselves near the hood of the Ghostbusters former vehicle, forming four tentacle like arms. A TV comes from the Fenton Household, creating what is obviously a head on the forming monstrosity. Other items continue to attach themselves to this Golem, armoring and reinforcing it. Then a digital face appears on the TV screen and a booming voice comes from the Golem.

"I am Technus! Bow before my technological might!"

Ray looks to Jack, and realizes Jack is gone. A huge, green dome formed around Fentonworks, saving Ray from a blast from the proton packs. The 'Technus' golem pulse fired the packs instead of utilizing a constant stream, but that wasn't making the plasma any less dangerous. Ray runs inside to get the others.

----------------

Danny knew Technus was around long before he decided to announce it toeveryone within a five block radius. As soon as Tucker's tech belt went flying, Danny knew to just follow along. But what he was seeing was not quite what he had expected. An 80 foot tall armored golem using the Ghostbuster's proton packs as arms? Danny knew he was in way over his head.

_How the hell do I deal with that? He has a 2 to 1 advantage in arms! Maybe I can sneak up on him and get him in the thermos...he seems to be focused on the ghost shield right now._

---------------

_Trying to sneak up on me, huh? Good thing I grabbed this ghost finding device._

Technus had seen Danny coming from whatever the range of this car's ghost-tracking device is. Figuring out how to use all this technology is a far more importaint task then tracking the ghost-child.

_Siren, auto-ladder, radio, auto-pilot, GPS, HD-TV satellite receiver, Fenton personal ghost shield, Fenton toaster, Fenton TV, Fenton Ipod...wait, personal ghost shield?_

---------------

Danny was just about to activate the thermos when a medieval shield shaped band of green energy appears in between him and Technus. The shield is small, but quickly moves moves around, blocking the blasts from the thermos.

Danny decides to abandon the Thermos in favor of throwing multiple bolts of energy at once. But now Technus is turning his attention to Danny, all four packs spewing protons in his direction.

--------------

"Another ghost who compisates for his own inadiqicies by growing to 20 times his original size?" Asks Peter, "When will it ever end?"

Ray, Egon, Peter, and Jack are all outside watching the battle between the Ghost Boy and the 'Technus' robot. Aware of Egon's experience with Technus, the Ghostbusters are largely relieved that Technus seems unaware of how to properly use the equipment. Jack on the other hand, was just outside the shield searching through a pile of equipment he brought up for a weapon.

"Fenton Creep Stick, Fenton Baseball, Fenton Radio, Fenton Toilet Paper, Fenton Bedpan...Aha! The Fenton Energy Cannon! Take this you Ghost!" Jack lines up the Cannon, but as he fires a shot off, Egon knocks Jack to the ground, and the shot fires off harmlessly.

"Why did you do that? That was the only shot!" Asks Jack.

"If you damage one of the packs you could set off a catastrophic explosion! That weapon actually has the power to do it!"

----------------

Danny had expected he would be getting tired by now, but he actually feels rather good --- other then when Technus caught him with an occasional pulse from the packs. That hurt. Unfortunately, Technus's shield is effectively blocking any useful targets with complete accuracy.

_What can I do? I've got nothing left! Unless..._

---------------

Tucker and Sam finally arrive on scene to find Danny losing to the Technus Robot.

"This doesn't look good!" Announces Sam.

"You're telling me! If Danny damages one of those packs, we're done for!"

"WHAT!"

"If those packs gets seriously damaged, they can explode! It doesn't look like Danny can hit them, but if he uses a ghost----" explains Tucker before the sound of death itself begins to tear at their minds.

_Danny's using his ghostly wail! _Thinks Tucker. _I need to find a way to get him to stop!_

---------------

The wail works. The shield shatters, its generator broken. The TV head shatters. The Ecto-1 begins to compact, collapsing in the face of the Wail. Danny pours on the power, intent on crushing Technus's newest robot.

---------------

"NO! MY CAR!" Screams Ray as the Ecto-1 continues to be crushed by the unearthly scream. Jack wasn't really paying attention however, and was unsure what was actually happening tot the Ghostbuster's vehicle.

"Fenton Finder, Fenton Ghostgabber, Fenton Lightsaber, Fenton Bullhorn..." lists Jack, hoping to find the right weapon. The wail was getting to him, but luckily the scream wasn't directed toward him. _If only I had the Fenton Ghostcrammer..._

Suddenly, he hears a voice booming from behind him. He turnes, only to see Danny's friend Tucker, using the Fenton Bullhorn to speak above the sound of the wail.

"**STOP! IF YOU DAMAGE THE PACKS, THEY WILL EXPLODE!"**

-------------

Danny stops screaming, hearing the urgency in Tucker's voice. Hoping the Thermos will function now that Technus no longer has a ghost shield, Danny activates the thermos, pointing it toward the now decrepit robot.

Technus, weakened by the wail, is unable to resist getting pulled into the Thermos. Letting out a cry of elation, Danny allows himself a momentary victory pose as the Robot collapses. He realizes his mistake when he feels the pull of a trap, however.

------------

Ray had used the distraction of the fight to move a trap into position under Danny. Being very careful in case the trap is torn open again, Peter picks up the trap and thermos and headed over to Egon.

"What do you want me to with our new inmates?

"The thermos can be given to Jack. I think we should try talking to the Danny Phantom ghost however. We need to head up to the interview chamber; I repaired it this morning. He shouldn't be able to escape from that. The equipment is a wreck however..."

"Jack! Jack can help us!" announces Ray, eyes red and watery, "We can even introduce improvements to all the equipment in the process!" The decision defiantly seems to perk Ray up.

Seemingly satisfied, Egon turns to Tucker and Sam. "I want you two to come with me."

--------------

A/N: **THREE **pieces of Fenton Equipment invented in this chapter (other then random household items that is). FYI, as will be explained next chapter, the Fenton Bullhorn can amplify a persons voice to be heard even over a banshee's scream. The Fenton Personal Energy Shield and Fenton Lightsaber (an ecto-powered sword) are supposed to look like a midevil sword and shield, when used together.

And if anyone is wondering, Yes, technus could have been captured had Danny caught him by surprise. Danny normally doesn't take that approach for two reasons: It is hard to capture a ghost when they fight back, And he likes to take his aggression out on the ghosts (he is a teenager after all). And besides, the show wouldn't have been any fun if Danny didn't get a good fight scene in.


End file.
